


I Deserve Better

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fix-It, Past Abuse, maia roberts deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: It took Simon two days to show up at her apartment.





	I Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> The title is apt because Maia deserves better, I deserve better, every abuse victim in this fandom deserves better! This is for Lara in particular because they've been dealing with a lot of racism and backlash for rightly calling out Todd on his shit. Love you and support you always!
> 
> Trigger warning for Maia talking about how she feels about Jordan, which is scared and angry.

It took Simon two days to show up at her apartment. 

She’d texted him telling him that she was coming back the moment she left Jersey, and it took him two days to show his face. 

“Sorry, I’ve been looking for this vampire with-”

He went to walk past her into the apartment, but Maia stood in his way, her body between the wall and the door. When Simon met her eyes he looked light. Like he was relaxed. 

Maia took a deep breath through her nose, her eyes hard. “You didn’t even reply to my text.”

“Like I said, I’ve been busy. I’m trying to get rid of the Mark of Cain.” Simon said, his eyebrows furrowing. “Lots of stuff happened when you were gone.” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Maia replied coolly, “you didn’t tell me any of it. I had to hear it all from Alec. A shadowhunter had to tell me that my boyfriend and his family were kidnapped and held hostage. A shadowhunter had to tell me that Clary was dead, and then not dead again. I didn’t hear from you for a month. And,” she raised a finger as Simon opened his mouth, “if you say one more time that you were busy, I swear to God-”

“I thought you wanted space. You weren’t here so I had to lean on Izzy.” Simon’s eyes were hard now, too. “She was there for me.”

Maia’s eyebrows rose. “And I wasn’t?”

“You were in Jersey.” 

“And you really think that if you’d said that you were hurt, that something had happened with Clary, that you lost your Mom, that I wouldn’t have come running back?!” Maia demanded, feeling her throat thicken. “I have always been here for you, Simon. When Clary cheated on you, Yom Kippur, Russell and Luke throwing you out of the Jade Wolf, the Mark of Cain. I have been here, and when I have a moment of weakness after I bent over backwards to get you the help you needed from a man that fucking terrifies me, you forget I exist!” 

“I didn’t forget you existed!” Simon insisted. 

Maia scoffed. 

“Is this because I’ve been hanging out with Izzy?” 

It took everything in Maia not to slam the door in his face. “This has absolutely nothing to do with Izzy. Why would you even say that?! When have I ever cared about who you hang out with?! Simon, this is about the fact that you cut me out of your life the second I took a moment to myself! Do you have any-” Her voice broke, and she swallowed hard, “do you have any idea how hard it was for me to face Jordan and to tell him that he had to stay in the city and work with you? I was shaking, Simon, I was fucking scared! The last time I saw him he almost killed me and you’re acting like I went on vacation, for kicks! I put myself in harm’s way for you, I gave you everything I had, and it took you two fucking days to bother dropping by!” She hated herself for crying, but the hot tears wouldn’t stop, her cheeks blazing. 

Simon at least had the grace to look a little guilty after that. “I dealt with a lot too.”

“And I already told you that I would have been there for you if you’d told me what was going on!” Maia shook her head, her hand rising to rub her forehead. She knew what she had to say, though it took her a moment to summon the words. “I deserve better than this, Simon.” 

“I’m trying my best.”

“Maybe that’s true,” Maia allowed, sniffing. “But even if it is, I deserve better.”

“I’m grateful for everything that you’ve done, Maia, but…” Simon put his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground. “Something’s changed. I don’t know.” 

“You’re right.” 

“I don’t think we’re in the best place to be together right now.” Simon murmured, still not looking at her. 

“Yeah, no shit.” Maia said softly, shaking her head. She took a step back, behind the door. “Bye, Simon.” 

“Hey,” Simon put his hand on the door. “We can still be friends, right?” 

Maia looked at him, and he looked at her. “No,” she answered, “you don’t get my support and none of the responsibility. I’ll be civil with you if I see you around the Hunter’s Moon, but we are not friends. Good luck with everything.” 

She didn’t let him get another word out before shutting the door, walking away from it and into the kitchen, where she leaned over the sink, staring blankly out the window. Part of her knew that he hadn’t listened, not really. He hadn’t absorbed what she’d said, and he’d probably go and be just as self-centred in his next relationship. 

It had felt really good to say it, though, nonetheless.

“Just one more thing to do,” Maia muttered to herself, eyeing the envelope on the dining table. It already had Jordan’s address on it; all she had to do was get a stamp.

Part of her wanted to deliver the restraining order in person, but seeing the look on Jordan’s face wasn’t worth the anxiety that facing him would bring out in her. No, it was better to just mail it. She could guarantee that she would never have to hear from him again, and then she could stop looking over her shoulder every time she stepped out of the Jade Wolf. 

She let ten minutes pass, putting her boots on slowly, just to make sure she wouldn’t run into Simon. Slipping the envelope into her purse, Maia left her apartment and pressed the button for the elevator. Even now, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open made her feel uneasy, despite the fact that she knew the odds of Jordan coming here were minimal. 

Once she was out on the street she relaxed a little, and wondered what Simon would do now. If she knew him, it wouldn’t be long until he moved onto the next girl. After all, she’d been his rebound from Clary. Maia didn’t doubt that he’d find someone else. The thought didn’t bother her as much as she thought it might; she’d known for a while, deep down, that Simon wasn’t right for her. Sure, he’d been supportive when Jordan had first shown up, but he stopped asking if she was alright too quickly after that first confrontation. Perhaps he didn’t care, or perhaps he was just too immature to recognise how big a deal it had been. It didn’t matter either way.

“I’m better off without him,” Maia told herself as she walked into the post office. “I deserve better.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're about to comment that Simon is misunderstood or Jordan didn't really abuse Maia or anything other than 'Maia deserves better' then just don't bother commenting and close the tab! Thank you!


End file.
